HOME ALONE
by Xin-Liu-Qi
Summary: Ryouta selalu sendirian dirumah. Dan Daiki punya cara untuk selalu menemaninya. /Yaoi, Ahegao!Kise, 3some-group/AoKise, KagaKise, HaiKise/ anak baru dgn imajinasi liar! RnR!


Ryouta kecil memandang bingung kedua orangtuanya yang menyibukan diri dengan telpon. Ia lalu memandang kedua kakak perempuannya yang berwajah masam dan tak perduli dengannya. Ia berkedip heran. Bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan keluarganya.

Ryouta menatap kedua kakaknya yang menyambar tas lalu pergi begitu saja, tak lama ayahnya menyusul pergi, dan ibunya masih sibuk dengan ponsel ditelinga.

Menyadari jika anak bungsunya tak beranjak dari meja makan, nyoya Kise memandang tanya padanya. Dan tak lama kemudian ia menyadari jika anak bungsunya tengah sakit.

Menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya sang ibu mendekati Ryouta, menepuk kepala anak bungsunya dan berkata; "Maaf ibu tak bisa menjagamu.. Kau sudah besar, Ryouta.. Dan ingat—minum obatmu!"

Ryouta mengangguk mengiyakan saja.

Dia sudah besar? Dia hanya bocah 10 tahun.

"Kunci pintunya jika kau tidur, ingat!"

Sang ibu pergi, Ryouta melambaikan tangan.

Selepas nyoya Kise berangkat kerja, Ryouta berniat menutup pintunya namun ia urungkan ketika seseorang yang ia kenal berdiri didepan pagar rumahnya.

"Daiki-nii?"

"Yo, Ryouta! Kau tidak berangkat?"

Ryouta menggigit bibirnya, "A-Aku sakit.."

Tetangga keluarga Kise itu masuk perkarangan rumahnya, mendekati Ryouta yang berkeringat dingin. Dan saat telapak tangan remaja berusia 14 tahun itu menyentuh keningnya—Ryouta menahan nafas.

Ia ketahuan bohong.

Seringai diwajah Aomine Daiki membuat Ryouta bergetar takut.

"Kau anak nakal, Ryouta.."

Kise Ryouta, harus mengalami mimpi buruknya untuk pertama kali.

.

.

 **HOME ALONE** by Atarashi Liu

Kurobasu by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi/BL, AU, Sexual Content, Rape, Bukkakke, Double Penetration, Sex Toys, Ahegao, Typo(s)

.

.

Disebuah taman bermain, dua pemuda berada didalam semak-semak. Salah satunya berlutut dihadapan pria berkulit tan, menggenggam kejantanan pria tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Pemuda pirang itu mengerang senang, merasakan kepala kejantanan pria dihadapannya menyentuh kerongkongan. Ia membuka matanya, menatap sayu batang yang tersisa—belum semua ia masukkan, namun baru segini saja sudah sangat penuh dimulutnya.

"O-Oi Ryouta—kau harus melakukannya cepat, bodoh! A-Aku akan terlambat masuk kuliah!"

Ryouta mengangguk, ia mengeluarkan kejantanan pria tersebut lalu melanjutkannya dengan menjilat, dan menghisap.

Hingga akhirnya pria itu menggenggam helai pirangnya dan mendorong paksa kejantannya masuk kedalam mulut Ryouta hingga mata si pirang membelalak.

Semburan hangat didalam kerongkongannya memaksa Ryouta menelan semua sperma pria dihadapannya. Ia memundurkan kepala, menggenggam batang yang mulai lemas dan ketika keluar—ia menghisap kepalanya, tak ingin membiarkan sperma itu terbuang sia-sia.

"Daiki-nii..." remaja pirang itu menggenggam kejantannya, ia lalu menggesekannya kepipi. Matanya menggelap tertutup hasrat, dan sisa sperma yang mengalir dari mulutnya membuat Aomine merasa libidonya kembali naik. "Aku mau Daiki-nii..."

"Ryouta.." Aomine mencibut dagu si pirang, ia mendekat dan mencium bibir remaja 15 tahun itu yang disambut gembira oleh Ryouta, "Jadilah anak baik.. Pergi sekolah, dan tunggu aku dirumah pulang nanti, oke?"

"Hmm.." Ryouta mengangguk, ia menjilat ujung kepala penis Aomine yang telah lemas. "Aku tunggu Daiki-nii.."

"Pastikan—

"Mereka tidak akan pulang hingga malam—tenang saja, Daiki-nii..."

Aomine menarik remaja pirang itu dan menciumnya dengan liar hingga si pirang tak segan-segan mengerang kencang.

"Aku sudah terlambat, Ryouta—dan itu salahmu!"

"Nnhh.. Aku mau dihukum Daiki-nii.." Ryouta menggerakan tangannya ke penis Aomine, memompanya mencoba memancing si pria tan.

"Tidak sekarang Ryouta.." ia menyingkirkan tangan Ryouta, menatapnya intens. "Tapi bersiaplah menerima hukuman dariku.."

"Mnnh... Tentu.." ia menyamankan kepalanya pada dada pria tersebut, membuat Aomine menyeringai senang.

oOOOo

Ryouta memutar kenop pintunya dan terkejut saat pintu rumahnya tak terkunci. Ia lalu dengan terburu masuk kedalam, memandang sepatu berhak tinggi tergeletak disana. Membuatnya menggeram tak suka.

" _Kenapa mereka kembali?!"_ rutuknya, ia lalu melepaskan sepatu dan masuk kedalam.

Hanya untuk menemukan sang ibu dengan ponsel ditelinganya.

"Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, anata!" ia menyimak apa yang dikatakan suaminya ditelpon, lalu mengernyitkan dahi, "Kau menyalahkan aku?! Harusnya kau yang ku salahkan! Kau yang menaruh sembarangan—SUDAH! URUSI SAJA URUSANMU!"

Ryouta berdiri dengan ekspresi datar, ia menatap ibunya yang memasang wajah masam dan menyumpah serapahi suaminya. Tersadar jika anak bungsunya telah pulang dan berada didalam rumah—ia hanya memandangnya sekilas dan bersiap untuk pergi lagi.

"Ryouta.." sang ibu berjalan mendekatinya, "Jika kau melihat surat perceraian ibu, tolong kirim keayahmu besok. Aku sudah lelah mengurusinya."

Sang ibu memasang kembali sepatu hak tingginya, sebelum pergi—ia memandang Ryouta yang tak merespon kata-katanya.

"Kau dengar 'kan Ryouta—

"Ibu mau pergi kemana lagi?"

"Tentu saja kerja. Oh ya—ibu akan pulang larut, jika kedua kakakmu datang berkunjung, bilang mereka jika lusa adalah sidang perceraian ibu. Oke?"

Ryouta menggumam 'ya'. Dan setelahnya ia pergi meninggalkan Ryouta yang berdiri diam disana.

Seperti yang kemarin-kemarin...

Seperti yang diduga olehnya.

Ia akan selalu sendirian dirumah ini.

oOOOo

Dibalik tirai tampak sinar oranye bersinar, matahari mulai lelah dan membiarkan gelap perlahan menelannya.

Disora hari itu—Ryouta dengan senyumannya mendesah senang saat Daiki memasuk-keluarkan kejantanan miliknya di anal Ryouta. Kasar dan terkadang begitu menyakitkan, namun bagi Kise ini adalah kebahagiaan. Ia bahagia dengan cara ini.

Ia bahagia saat Daiki datang dan langsung menciumnya dengan lapar.

Ia bahagia ketika Daiki membantingnya kelantai, menarik celananya dengan paksa—bahkan merobek pakaiannya.

Ia bahagia ketika Daiki mempersetubuhinya diruang televisi, dapur, kamar mandi—atau dikamarnya.

Ia bahagia—bahagia karna Daiki lah satu-satunya orang yang memperhatikan dan memandangnya dengan cara yang beda.

Ia bahagia—sangat...

Desahan kencang Ryouta yang menghiasi dapur—mendadak tersaingi dengan dering ponsel milik Aomine.

Aomine lantas berhenti, mengeluarkan miliknya dan berjalan menuju ponselnya yang berada didalam kantong celana dan tergeletak dilantai.

Ryouta mendesah kecewa, ia melirik Aomine yang mengernyitkan dahi menatap ponselnya lalu menjawabnya.

"Kagami—ada apa?"

Ryouta membelalak, ia tau siapa Kagami—dan dengan tiba-tiba ia mendekati Aomine dan merampas ponselnya.

"Oi, Ryouta!"

"Kagami-nii!" Ryouta berseru senang, ia melirik ponsel milik Daiki ketika Kagami menyambutnya, "Kagami-nii! Kau dimana? Ne, ne, datanglah kerumahku!"

"Oi, Ryouta—

"Daiki-nii tidak keberatan!" Kise melirik Daiki yang mulai kesal, "Um! Aku ingin—AHHN!"

Ryouta meraung penuh hasrat ketika Aomine yang kesal langsung memasukkan kejantanannya begitu saja ke anal Ryouta dan sukses menubruk titik kenikmatannya.

"Ahn! Daiki-nii! Ahn! Ahn! Le-Lebih cepat!"

Kagami jauh disana protes, membuat Kise tersenyum disela kenikmatannya, "Kagami-nii—Kagami-nii ngghh!"

Dengan sengaja, Ryouta mendesahkan nama Kagami hingga membuat pria tersebut merona merah disana.

Dan dengan dua kata, Kagami lalu memutuskan telpon.

"Ahn! Ahn! Daiki-nii—

"Kau _slut_ Ryouta! Berani-beraninya mengundang Kagami ke acara kita!"

Ryouta tersenyum, liurnya mengalir kedagu saat merasakan Daiki bersikap begitu kasar pada analnya. Ia suka! Sangat menyukai ini!

"Ahn! Ka-Kalau Kagami-nii ikut acara kita—Ahn! A-Aku yakin akan lebih menyenangkan-ssu!"

Daiki menepuk pipi bokong Ryouta, membuat suara Ryouta lebih menggema didapur tersebut. "Kau anak nakal, Ryouta!"

"Nnnnhh! Hukum aku, Daiki-nii!"

.

.

Ryouta tengah membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat didapur ketika Kagami datang dan mendapatinya tengah menungging dengan cairan putih merembes keluar dari analnya.

Aomine menepuk bokong Ryouta yang tengah menungging dan menggesekkan kejantannya yang sudah bersembunyi dibalik celana. Ryouta merespon perlakuan Aomine dengan erangan.

Duduk dikursi, Aomine menyeringai menatap Kagami yang mulai terpancing.

"Oi, oi Bakagami—kau akan membiarkan Ryouta ku kedinginan, hm?" seringainya direspon Kagami dengan decihan, pria dengan alis bercabang itu lalu menurunkan resletingnya dan membuka kancing celananya. Tak lama pun ia telah membebaskan miliknya yang telah menegang. "Wow—besar juga—tapi lebih besar milikku, Bakagami!"

"Uruse!" Kagami mendekati Ryouta yang memasang wajah seduktifnya, dan ketika Kagami mendekat—si pirang langsung menyambutnya dengan ciuman. Tangan si pirang pun turun dan menggenggenggam milik Kagami lalu memompanya pelan.

Lidah yang saling bertarung itu tentu dengan mudah dimenangkan Kagami. Pria dengan alis bercabang itu lalu menghisap lidah Ryouta hingga si pirang menegang.

Tangan Kagami meremas bokong Ryouta, ia lalu menyelusupkan jari tengahnya ke lubang yang telah basah itu.

"Tak perlu penetrasi, Kagami.." ia melirik Aomine yang menyeringai, "Dia sudah licin, kau tinggal memasukkan saja.."

Saran Aomine diterima Kagami dengan mudah. Pria berambut merah itu lalu mengangkat sebelah kaki Ryouta, dan dengan bantuan tangan Ryouta—miliknya pun sukses masuk kedalam anal si pirang.

"Ahh! Kagami-nii!"

Tak tahan dengan godaan, Kagami tiba-tiba mengangkat kedua kaki Ryouta dan menggendongnya keatas meja makan. Dengan Kise yang berbaring disana, Kagami dengan leluasa menyetubuhi Ryouta sepuasnya.

Desahan-desahan Ryouta yang nyaring, memancing Aomine yang menjadi penonton. Ia pun berdiri ke arah berlawanan dengan Kagami dimana kepala Ryouta kini menggeleng merasakan nikmat yang ia dapatkan. Menurunkan resletingnya—Aomine mengarahkan kejantanannya ke wajah Ryouta dan si pirang menyambutnya langsung dengan jilatan.

Dua pria itu pun menyetubuhi Kise dengan sepuasnya.

oOOOo

Sekitar 2 minggu setelah ia bersenang-senang dengan Aomine-Kagami—selama itu ternyata keluarganya bergantian mengawasi ia. Laporan wali kelasnya tentang prestasinya yang turun drastis membuat mereka khawatir dengan Ryouta.

Namun kekhawatiran itu hanya sebentar.

Ryouta menutupi semuanya dengan kemampuan aktingnya. Ia memasang wajah biasa dihadapan keluarganya dan tak ada yang mengetahui jika si pirang itu tengah menyimpan rasa amarahnya karna mereka mengekang Ryouta dari kesenangan yang biasa ia lakukan.

Hingga akhirnya dihari ulang tahunnya—dimana ia mengharapkan jika salah satu anggota keluarganya ingat akan hari kelahirannya, dibalas dengan ketidakpedulian mereka.

Duduk sendiri dimeja makan dengan makanan yang ditinggalkan khusus untuknya—Ryouta hanya memandang mangkok-mangkok itu dengan pandangan tanpa minat.

Ini hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-16.

Hari kelahirannya yang ia harapkan untuk sekali saja mereka memandangnya dengan cara berbeda.

Ditengah pikirannya yang kalut—dering ponsel menyadarkan Ryouta. Nama Daiki yang tampak dilayar ponselnya sontak membuat ia tersenyum lebar.

"Daiki-nii!"

"Happy birthday, Ryouta.."

Tangisnya pecah, membuat Aomine merasa sangat bersalah diseberang sana.

oOOOo

Ryouta menyeringai senang. Ia memandang pria yang kini memandangnya penuh hasrat. Dipandangai dengan pandangan itu membuat Ryouta makin semangat menunggangi Daiki. Dengan seragam sekolah milik kakak perempuannya dulu—Ryouta memberikan _service_ terbaiknya untuk pria yang selama ini memperhatikannya.

Daiki memegang kedua sisi pinggang Ryouta, ia membantu si pirang dalam menunggang membuat remaja yang tengah berulang tahun hari itu seolah terbang dengan sodokannya.

Ditengah kesenangan mereka, seseorang membuka pintu kamar—Ryouta sempat kaget, tapi tak lama ia langsung menyeringai senang dan berdiri. Meninggalkan Daiki yang merutukinya.

Kagami datang dan langsung disambut Ryouta dengan ciuman, tangan si pirang pun langsung berkerja membuka kancing celana dan resleting Kagami. Hingga barang kebanggaan pria berambut merah itu kini digenggaman Ryouta.

Disela ciumannya—seseorang menarik Ryouta dan menciumnya kasar. Kejantanan orang itu pun tanpa izin langsung menusuk masuk ke analnya membuat Ryouta mendesah disela ciuman. Ketika orang tersebut melepaskan ciumannya—Ryouta mengerang bahagia.

"Shougo-nii!"

Seringai dari pria gimbal itu membuat Ryouta tanpa sadar mengetatkan analnya.

" _Damn—_ Ryouta!"

"AHN!"

"Oi, oi.." Aomine berdiri, kejantanannya mengacung tegak dan wajahnya tampak kesal. "Seingatku kau masih menunggangiku, Ryouta."

Ryouta dengan tergesa menjauhi Haizaki. Membiarkan pria itu terperangah karna miliknya ditinggal begitu saja oleh si pirang.

Daiki menyeringai, ia duduk saat Ryouta kini berada dihadapannya. Si pirang berwajah memelas, mencoba dengan cara itu ia dimaafkan oleh Daiki.

"Angkat rokmu, anak nakal—dan duduk dipangkuan ku."

Ryouta mengangguk, ia mengangkat rok yang ia kenakan lalu naik keatas pangkuan Aomine. Tangan besar Aomine menuntun miliknya untuk masuk kedalam anal Kise kembali. Dan dengan satu sodokan—ia lagi-lagi sukses menyentuh titik kenikmatan Ryouta.

"Ahn! Daiki-nii! Daiki-nii!"

Ryouta memeluk leher Daiki, ia mendesah tepat ditelinga Daiki hingga membuat si biru makin menggila.

Daiki melirik Haizaki yang mendekat, kejantanan Haizaki yang menegak membuat Daiki mengerti. Ia pun menghentikan Haizaki yang sudah terpancing, "Oi.. Tunggu hingga aku selesai, Haizaki!"

"Chk.." Haizaki menarik helai pirang Ryouta, membenturkan kedua bibir mereka dan berciuman dengan gilanya. "Aku akan memasukimu, Ryouta."

"Ya! Yaa! Shougo-nii!"

Teriakan Ryouta yang menunjukkan kesenangan membuat Daiki mengerutkan dahi, "Ryouta—

Dan sebelum ia mengingatkan si pirang—Haizaki sudah berusaha memasuki Ryouta. Si pirang pun langsung berteriak kesakitan. Tapi seraya Haizaki makin masuk hingga sepenuhnya masuk—Ryouta tersenyum bahagia.

" _FUCK ME! DAIKI-NII! SHOUGO-NII_!"

Ryouta kehilangan akal sehatnya, dan mereka tahu itu—bahkan Kagami tak berkutik ketika melihat si pirang meraung kesenangan saat dua penis memasukinya lubangnya.

Di sela-selanya melayang ke langit ketujuh—Ryouta mendapati Kagami yang berdiri diam didekat pintu kamarnya. Ryouta memandang Kagami dengan tatapannya yang seduktif, ditambah desahan namanya membuat Kagami tak bisa menahan diri.

"Taiga-nii—kesini.. Ayo, kesini.."

Berdiri dibelakang Aomine—Kagami membiarkan penisnya dihisap dan dimainkan oleh Ryouta yang sudah sepenuhnya kehilangan akal sehat. Wajah Ryouta yang memerah, bibirnya yang tak berhenti medesahkan tiga nama—dan analnya yang makin mengetat juga hisapannya membuat mereka tak bisa mengendalikan diri.

Dan—Ryouta suka dengan semua ini.

.

.

Ia tak bisa mengingat sepenuhnya—terakhir yang terekam dimemorinya adalah; Kagami yang menyetubuhinya sendirian dan Aomine-Haizaki yang mengocok penisnya dihadapan wajah Ryouta. Membuat wajah si pirang kini penuh dengan sperma mereka.

Tak hanya wajah, seragam kakaknya juga basah akibat keringat dan sperma, juga analnya yang terus-terusan mengeluarkan sperma campuran dari mereka.

Mata madunya melirik jam yang baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam—keluarganya pulang paling tidak jam sembilan.

Ia punya waktu untuk membereskan kekacauan ini.

Tapi—ketika pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka dan mendapati ibunya yang membeku diambang pintu...

Ia tersenyum bahagia menyambut ibunya.

"Okaeri—kaa-chan..."

Senyum yang dirindukan sang ibu—senyum yang juga menghancurkan hatinya berkeping-keping. Wanita itu jatuh terduduk dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Ryouta terkejut melihat ibunya jatuh terduduk—ia pun segera beranjak dari kasur dan mendekati ibunya. Wajah datar dengan pandangan kosong itu membuat ibunya sontak menahan nafas, dan ia tak bisa menahan teriakannya ketika dengan kedua matanya sediri mendapati lelehan sperma yang mengalir dipaha putra bungsunya.

Senyum Ryouta melebar melihat ibunya yang makin memucat, ia tiba-tiba merentangkan tangan dan berteriak.

"HARI INI ADALAH HADIAH ULANGTAHUNKU YANG TERBAIK!"

Tangis ibunya—tak berefek pada Ryouta yang tertawa senang.

.

::Selesai::

Hai, aku pendatang baru. Untuk informasi, aku suka Uke!Kise.. Dan lebih suka lagi kalau Kise dipakai bergantian. Serius. Tapi tetap Kise punya Aomine dan begitu sebaliknya.

Fic pertama ku ini, ku buat karna kekecewaan ku akan hari kelahiran ku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Yang tak ada satupun ingat dengan hari ku lahir. Dan ide ini pun muncul tiba-tiba.

Jujur saja, story yang akan ada diakun ini mungkin lebih ke dark fic kali ya.. drama gitu.. jadi soal humor dan romance—mungkin ga bakal ada.

Oke.. Mohon reviewnya untuk anak baru ini.

Jaa na!


End file.
